Tom Riddle and the Time Before
by Vincint-Faragoff
Summary: Tom Riddle was quite the character. But before his hatred he had innocence before. This is his story...
1. Chapter One The Letter

There is a real author though it is not me. She Is quite gifted and enchanted each and everyone of us in her own way. We all know whom she is and I believe that most of us would like to meet her if we have not. Though this is not her material, it is a parody, and quite in its own way a fake of a fake. It could be considered a dream. But isn't it known? Dreams can come true?

**Prequel**

Before the boy whom lived. Before the threat of He whom must not be named. But certainly not before the time of Albus Dumbledore. A mother had just given birth to her child. The mother of this child was filled with tears. Her husband left him after before the child was born. But it would not get her down She was sad but that was not why she was crying. She was happy. She had given birth to her dear child and would not be alone. She said to the doctor "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." She then fell unconscious, her life force, spent. She was in labor for over 30 hours. But it had been worth it. The only problem was of coarse that… She had given birth to her child in a muggle hospital.

**Chapter 1**

**The letter**

"Thomas… Thomas… where are you?" A middle aged woman with black hair and wearing to what appears a nun's outfit was looking around. She was a highly devoted to her religion while she spent time helping the church's orphanage. She was of coarse looking for Tom riddle. She gives a slight smirk and turns around in the room. Her eyes flick across the entrance of the ventilation shaft and spots Tom holed up in there. "There you are again!" "How many times must I tell you not to go in there!" Much to his surprise she pulls a trick catch which opens a small doorway out of the shaft so he can crawl out. "When did that get put in" Tom asked in awe. "Well I was tired of getting the screwdriver and opening it up for you, I had a trapdoor specially installed with a special lock opening in case u get in there again. What were you doing in there anyways?" "He was picking on me again" Tom said with a slight tremble. "and it wasn't just him this time either. It was all of them. They all turned on me. They hate me! Why must they hate me" Tom said with a slight hint of despair. " Now now Thomas, lets not get carried away. The other children are just over excited with their play. They don't really hate you. Now, I have gotten a letter especially for you! Except it isn't any ordinary letter, It is a letter from a school." Tom looked up with curiosity in his eyes. He has been waiting to get away from this place. He hated it here. The other kids picked on him. It made him angry. He hated it with all of his heart because he was always left out. They made fun of him because he was smart. If he went to a school where they were not at, he could start over. A new slate is all he wanted. What he got was something totally different from what he expected. She handed him an envelope which was kind of heavy for an envelope. It had a rich texture and it read on the front,

Mr. T. Riddle

The Second room from the hallway

Saint Mary's Orphanage

Little Hangleton

It was written in an Emerald ink. He flicked it over and gazed upon a wax seal bearing of a coat of arms with some animals about it. Tom opened the envelope which produced two letters. The first one said.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

(Order of Merlin, Second Class, ex-Auror

For 13 years, and 4 time champion of

National Wizards duelers)

Dear Mr. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster

"Witchcraft and Wizardry……then…magic…?" " Yes, you would be attending a school to learn and master magic." His other letter stated the books and equipment that he needed. He wondered how would he afford such things? How would he do any of these things? "So do you want to be a wizard like or would you like to go to ordinary school?" Tom thought about this for a while and decided. He wanted to learn magic. He has been getting into that shaft and then closing it behind him without replacing the hinges or anything. He has been doing other odd things but mostly. He wanted to not be laughed at. "But how will I pay for this?" "Well your mother has a bank account in a wizard town. It's not much but it will be enough to get some things. I have some other money I have put away in case any of the children here have been accepted as wizards." "Unfortunately it is not much. A good deal of your supplies will be second hand. But, I've noticed you are a bright child. I believe that you would go far in the world with magic. So get dressed because we are going into town tomorrow. "Ill send off an owl telling them that you will attend the school." "Tom I must tell you something else though." She watched as his dark brown eyes stared up at her in anticipation. "Your mother was a witch whom went to the very school you are going. She was a good witch but fell in love with a muggle." "a muggle" Tom asked. "Yes a muggle is a person whom cannot cast magic and do not belong with us. Our kind decided to split away from them because the muggles would then depend on us." Tom thought about this and then said "Thank you Miss Laura." As he ran out of the room Laura noticed something she hadn't seen Tom do in a long time. He smiled.


	2. Chapter two Innocence

Read Chapter one for Claims and such.

**Chapter Two**

**Innocence**

In London there was a tavern which serves as a muggle entrance point to a famous Wizard location. This location was call Diagon Alley. The tavern's name is the Leaky Cauldron. Inside this tavern is a good old fashioned friendly service for travelers to buy drinks and find accommodations to stay for a period of time. Usually this place is filled with old people, travelers, wizarding families, and the staff. Young Tom was sweeping the floors and cleaning after customers while the barkeep Jeff was taking a break. Things were calm and still, when all of a sudden a green a flash disrupted the silence as a woman with neck length black hair and a young boy with jet black hair appeared from the flames.

"Amazing" Tom remarked with excitement. "Yes.." Laura said in a offhand voice. "Well we had better be going. Getting your key from Gringotts will take some time to do. I expect we should go there first to get some starting funds." "Ok" Tom said as she guided him towards the back entrance. After going through the back door they were faced in a back alley ending with a brick wall and a few trashcans. One of the lids had fallen off and was laying face open. Tom looked up at Laura as if she was an idiot when she walked forward and tapped a certain brick. Once again to his amazement the brick quivered and started to rumble. It shifted place causing other bricks to shift until it created a doorway. "I'm beginning to really like magic" Tom stuttered. "Come along Tom" Laura said as she begin to walk through.

The first time Tom walked into Diagon Alley was truly magical. His eyes were scanning wildly taking everything in as he followed Laura to a large white building. He saw stores as they walked along. Quality Quidditch supplies, Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and other various stores were passed by Tom but the one that caught his eye the most was Flourish and Blotts. He noted this bookstore as he passed by it. He was very new to this area and any book that contains information would interest him. Tom knew how to read and the very few books he was able to get his hands on he has read over and over. It was an ultimate longing as he stared and walked along. Eventually he ran into somebody and they both fell over.

"Owwww!" said a girl with black glasses. "Watch where your going." "humph…whatever" said Tom. He didn't like the sight of her. Her hair was in pigtails and in his opinion he thought she looked ugly. (Yes…) Tom thought. (I wont let these fools walk over me this time.) ( She will be the first one to pay for my pain.) " Get away from me you ugly girl!" Tom yelled at her and ran off after Laura in the distance. The girl looked sad and a few tears formed from her eyes. She hadn't even gone to school yet she had been made fun of. She had a virtue of innocence left that was quite uncanny for anybody her age.

" Come on now Tom, don't fall behind" said Laura as she saw him about 10 paces behind trying to catch up. "Sorry" Tom said "Its just so amazing here." "Yes yes, now hurry up Gringotts is right over here.

A few forms, a wildcart ride with an ever so friendly but nasty looking goblin later, Tom arrived at his mother's vault. Upon opening it he gazed upon 4 Galleons, a small mound of Sickles and another mound of knuts. Laura scooped up all the money and put it into a hefty sack. As they left Gringotts, She took him to get his Robes.

"Now you wait here. They will be needing to do measurements on you so they can make your robes." " I will get most of your supplies Including your books so don't go wandering around." "But I want to go to the bookstore!" Tom said in protest. "I know, and if I let you, then I would have a hard time getting you out of there." "after your done here I will take you to get your wand and then we will be leaving." "Ok…" Tom muttered.

After what nearly seemed like 20 minutes after Tom got done with his measuring, Laura appeared with a few bundles and handed them to Tom. "Don't open them!" Laura said in a rather nasty voice. "Until you have boarded the train to Hogwarts, I cant have you reading or playing with your supplies." "It would be a large problem at the Orphanage if any of the kids saw this stuff." "Unfortunately the books, your robes, and everything else I can get is second hand." But there is one thing that I will buy brand new as it is very important to the wizard." "Your wand." Tom's face lit up with excitement and followed her carrying the packages. Tom was really looking forward to getting his wand.

They arrived at a place called Ollivander's and entered inside to find a bunch of shelves with boxes stacked all over the place. "AH!" a voice said to their right that made them both jump. An older gentleman appeared and said "Another new student I presume?" Tom nodded and the man whisked him away to his front desk. "Well now, we shall find a wand that will be suitable to you." "Alright, which arm is your wand arm?" "Well….I guess that would be my right arm" Tom replied. "alright, good." said the man and immediately was looking through shelves and pulling boxes out. "Yes yes.." he muttered and pulled one out and brought it over. "Try this one. 9 inches, made of willow with a dragon heart string." Tom stood there with the wand in his right hand and decided to wave it. Immediately The man grabbed it and started looking through other boxes. "Hmmm…. Rather weak…. Then maybe…?" he returned with a new wand and handed it to him. " Holly and Unicorn tail, 12 inches." "Rather good for Defense against Dark Arts." Tom waved it again and the man grabbed it again and went off further into the store. "Wow" he said "I don't think I ever seen a student need a more powerful wand in their first year. "I've recently been trying a new wood and I think you would be perfect to try out my latest creation." He jammed another wand into Tom's hands. Petrified wood and a Phoenix tail feather. Thirteen and a half inches. Very powerful" Tom felt a part of him unlock that he never knew before. In all of a sudden he waved his wand and then took a step forward and lunged his wand forward to create a large amount of green sparks. The man clapped and wrapped up the wand. "I must warn you lad, this wand is rather special." "The wood has been crafted to power up spells, unfortunately it's a little bit harder to keep up the grace of the spell that most require." "Which means you will have to work extra hard to master spells." "Do you think you can handle it or would you like to find another wand." Tom thought about it for a moment and decided he wanted the wand. He thought it would cool to have a wand that nobody had before and that would make him cool. "No, I want this one." "I wouldn't mind the extra work, I want to become a master wizard and to do that I would need a powerful wand." The man smiled and said the wand cost 14 galleons. Laura paid the man as he wrapped it up and he stopped them all of a sudden. "Might I trouble you for your name lad?" "Tom, Tom Riddle." "Thank you" said the man. "And thank you for shopping at Ollivanders!"

"When they returned to the orphanage, Laura took the packages away with her and said that he would get them back when he went to school. She didn't want him to be looking through the stuff and the other orphans wondering why he got all these things and they didn't.

Tom ticked off the days with desperate longing until it was the last day of August. Laura cornered him that evening and told him that they would leave early in the morning so he could catch the train with ease and let him have time to look through his books. They would be going to muggle London and she explained about the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

The next day they used floo powder again and teleported to a wizarding station a few blocks away from the train station. Tom was tired but very excited to go to school and learn about magic that he soon got over it. He got through the portal and saw the majestic red train in front of the station labeled Platform 9 and ¾. Laura was never good at saying goodbyes but leaned down and gave him a hug. "Your mother would be so proud of you" She said as a few tears leaked down her face. Tom looked embarrassed but entered the train. Since he was early he found an empty compartment easy and started to got through his packages. He first opened his robes as he knew that the needed to be dressed before he got to school so he figured might as well get over it. He opened his package to find some black robes that were slightly frayed and tattered. He felt somewhat disgusted with the secondhand material but he had no choice. He got dressed and then retrieved his wand and books and started reading them.

But as the train started to fill up, he started to wonder what the students would think of him with his cheap robes and other items. But he cheered up because of his wand. He knew he would be the best student Hogwarts would ever have but, he would have to prove it. Just then the door slided open and the same girl from Diagon alley was at the door. "What do you want" Tom said with a sneer. "Well I was wondering if I could sit in this cart" She said. "No" Tom replied, "In fact if you ever ask to sit with me again I will curse you." She looked mad and said "you wouldn't dare!" "Of coarse I would" he said as he brought out his wand." She looked at him with a teary eyed face and ran off. Hmm… Tom thought… he didn't want to make her cry just make her go away. Oh well he surmised as he got up to shut the door. As he got up there Tom heard the words "Crybaby!" shouted at the girl as she ran. "Oh well" Tom said as he shut the door and got into a book.


End file.
